The Aftermath
by JapaneseMitsuye
Summary: Garnet was in the burning room in the temple while lying down on a comforter with a pillow while trying to relax. She was having trouble getting her head wrapped around what happened in the Kindergarten. While she wasn't talking out loud there was a big conversation happening between Ruby and Sapphire. Sorry if the summary isn't that good. Please R/R.


Chapter 1:

By: Mitsuye 8July, 2015

This fanfiction takes place a few hours after Garnet had the talk with Steven by the Washing Machine and the Dryer in the episode 'Keeping it Together'. I'm not sure if this is going to be a story with other chapters or if it will be a one-shot so please tell me if I should in the reviews. So now without further ado here is the story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steven Universe because this is a fanfiction. Steven Universe belongs to the amazing Rebecca Sugar.

Hope you guys enjoy the story. （＾ω＾）

Garnet was in the burning room in the temple while lying down on a comforter with a pillow while trying to relax. She was having trouble getting her head wrapped around what happened in the Kindergarten. While she wasn't talking out loud there was a big conversation happening between Ruby and Sapphire.

"Well, what were we supposed to do?" Ruby yelled at Sapphire.

"You could have just not try to unfuse… Why were you even trying to unfuse?" Sapphire replied.

"I…I just…I-I don't know…" Ruby stuttered.

"Well… I'm waiting." Sapphire said getting impatient. She did not expect for Ruby to unfuse right then and there. Sapphire then tried to grab onto Ruby's hand but she just barely missed it while Ruby ran out of the temple and out of Steven's part of the house. She then left the house and ran up to the light house on the hill.

"Ruby!" Sapphire yelled and ran after her. She was stopped by Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven who were staring in shock by Ruby running out of the Temple.

"What exactly happened?" Amethyst asked very cautiously. Sapphire didn't say anything but she put her gaze down when she couldn't find the words to explain what happened so she ran out after Ruby she knew what exactly where she would run to. The Lighthouse! She ran up the hill to the Lighthouse. When she got up to the top Sapphire stopped to listen if she could heard the love of her life. She heard the ocean crashing against the beach, then she heard sniffling and whimpering.

"Ruby?" Sapphire asked sweetly. She didn't get a reply, but she was able find Ruby behind a boulder near the edge of the cliff.

"Why are you crying?" she asked caringly. Ruby then started to cry harder. Sapphire then walked over to were Ruby was and sat next to her but giving her some space. Once Sapphire sat down Ruby hugged Sapphire while still crying. Sapphire was taken aback but she then wrapped her arms around Ruby's shaking form. After a while Sapphire finally asked,

"What's wrong?"

All she got was Ruby's crying for a few minutes, but finally got a reply.

"I *sniff* I saw Aquamarine in the cluster." She finally said.

"I know I saw her too, Ruby." Sapphire comforted. It was a while before Ruby calmed down and she wasn't sobbing but she still had tears still running down her face. Sapphire was rocking Ruby in her arms while she stopped her sobbing. Once this happened Sapphire then proceeded to hum a melody that, Ruby always helped her relax.

"Ruby please stop crying. I love you too much to see you crying." Sapphire pleaded.

"I-I will try." Ruby said while taking a few shaky breaths. Sapphire leaned her head on top of Ruby's and looked out at the ocean. They were silent for a while until Ruby found her voice and spoke.

"Sapphire ? "

"Yes, Ruby ? "

"Why dose Homeworld think they can do that to Aquamarine and all those other gems?"

"… I don't know…" Sapphire said meekly.

Ruby got sad again but was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Sapphire crying into her hands. Ruby then moved Sapphire into her lap.

"It's okay Saphie… We will stop Homeworld for doing this." Ruby whispered to her love of her life. She nodded her head into Ruby's chest in acknowledgement. Then lifting her head she looked into Ruby's eyes while Ruby lifted her bangs out of the way to see Sapphire's one while wiping the tears from her face.

"I know Ruby."

"Can we stay unfused for a little while long so I can look at your beautiful face?" Ruby asked.

"I guess we can, but we will have to fuse before the sunrise." Sapphire answered.

"Haha I know that." Ruby giggled before she kissed Sapphire on the lips. They then broke apart while laughing. Then Sapphire was suddenly pulled down to the ground next her love of her life. They then snuggled next to each other while watching the stars.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry, for any spelling mistakes.**


End file.
